Splatoon 2: An Inktastic Adventure!
Splatoon 2: An Inktastic Adventure! is the sequel to Splatoon. It was made for the StarGamer and Nintendo 4DS as the first game to be released on both titles. Customization Like the first game, customization comes in the form of gender, skin tone, eye color, headgear, clothing, and shoes. However, there are more ways to make your Inkling your own. Jelly Fresh has expanded to allow you to buy pants and skirts, and Shrimp Kicks allows you to buy socks. Socks, though, are optional to wear, unlike the other pieces of gear. Gameplay Regular Battles Regular Battles are standard, easy, and fun. They're relatively simple and able to be played by everyone, regardless of their level. Turf War and Free-for-All are in the short roster of Regular Battles. Turf Wars The main battle mode, Turf Wars stay almost the same as it was in the original Splatoon, with eight players splitting up into two teams of four and trying to claim more turf in three minutes In fact, aside from new maps and new colors, Turf War is the same as it was before. Free-for-All In Free-for-All, you spawn on a cloud with your ink color with seven other players, each with a different color. When the battle begins, you have two options - drop down to the ground to claim your turf within three minutes, or stay on the cloud, which acts as your respawn point. It cannot be inked, and it moves around the area, allowing snipers to destroy foes from the comforts of their home. As the name suggests, you are on your own, but other than that and the clouds, Free-for-All plays like a normal Turf War. Ranked Battles Ranked Battles are harder than Regular Battles, and require you to be Level 10 or higher to play them. Furthermore, the mode is locked for everyone until a specific amount of players reach Level 10. Splat Zones Like in the original game, Splat Zones has teams fight over one or two zones to try to hold onto it or them the longest. It is much more competitive and strategical, and Splatoon 2 makes it even harder with the added fact that your ink tank deplenishes faster, which means sub-weapons are harder to use. While Ink Saver (Main) and Ink Saver (Sub) may reduce the ink's disappearance, it will only go down to what it would normally be in a Regular Battle. This makes capturing and keeping the zones harder, and weapons that consume lots of ink not your choice in Splat Zones. Tower Control In Tower Control, Inklings try to ride a tower through enemy territory to the goal. This stays the same as it was in the original game, aside from the tower moving slower. Rainmaker TBA Zero-Degree Survival Zone In Zero-Degree Survival Zone, four Inklings are in a post-apocalyptic Arctic Circle being attacked by frost zombies, who turn Inklings into pop-squid-cles. The goal is to survive the Arctic Circle for five minutes without being frozen. After five minutes are up, a helicopter will arrive and the remaining Inklings will walk on, the last one in dragging behind the frozen Inklings (if any). If all four are frozen, the game ends automatically and the helicopter is shown flying away with a net bag containing the Inklings. What makes Zero-Degree so hard is the limited ink. Most of the Arctic Circle is made of ice, which cannot be inked. The only things that can be inked is the white snowy grass around the spawn point and the helicopter pad on top of the stage. This makes sub-weapons not of use here, as they deplete your ink faster. Thankfully, the outfit everyone is set to wear - the Survival Earmuffs, the Survival Coat, the Survival Snowpants, the Survival Socks, and the Survival Boots - helps you out, with the coat possessing the Ink Saver (Main) ability. If you get to Rank A+ on Zero-Degree, you will get the Survival Suit, which is the outfit you wear while playing. Capture the Flag Capture the Flag has two teams try to claim turf by marking it - with flags. Ink a flag and bring it to your spawn point, which will extend your turf. When you bring five flags to your spawn point, the Golden Flag will appear and you must bring it to the spawn point in order to win. To get really effective, the main way to win is that two Inklings search for the Golden Flag while the two others keep bringing the little flags to the base to extend their turf and expand their winning chances. Hostage Rescuers The goal of Hostage Rescuers is like the one in the Rainbow Six series. A Zapfish will be stuck in a lightbulb in the center of the stage (or, in Saltspray Rig's case, at the north area) and teams fight their way to it. Even after the Zapfish is taken, the team will have to get it to their spawn point to win. During that time, the Inkling with the Zapfish is a prime target - if he or she gets splatted, they'll drop the Zapfish and leave it up for grabs for approximately ten seconds before it is sent back to its lightbulb imprisonment. Special Battles Special Battles are new to the Splatoon series, because for each mode to be unlocked, you must fulfill a certain requirement. However, unlike Ranked Battle, they usually don't require you to pass a level. Team Hero Team Hero is one of the biggest experiences in Splatoon 2. Eight players split into two teams of four. One team (Team Hero) is wearing the Hero Suit, and can choose from four weapons: *The Hero Shot *The Hero Charger *The Hero Roller *The Hero Blaster (NEW) The team must get to the end of the levels. Each player is grouped with someone of their Team Hero ranking. For example, if a player is ranked 1-1, that means they're on the first level of the single player campaign in the first game. The goal for Team Hero is to get the Zapfish back, or, if playing on the single-player campaign of the second game, to get the Star Keys and later, the Crystal Hearts back. On the other hand, the other team (Team Octo) is wearing the Octoling Suit and can choose from these weapons: *The Octo Shot (NEW) *The Octo Charger (NEW) *The Octo Roller (NEW) *The Octo Blaster (NEW) That team's goal is to stop Team Hero from making it to the end of the stage by defeating their team members, and can super-jump to them at any time. However, the ring from Turf War still appears, making camping on opponents easy. Each player has three lives, like in both campaigns. If one team splats all members of the opposing team three times, then the game will end for them in defeat. If a team member finds armor, a special, or the Sunken Scroll, he or she will earn extra points for their team. REQUIREMENT: Beat single player. Graffiti Grabs Graffiti Grabs has each team paint graffiti on the map, using ink brushes (small ones) and ink sprayers. However, the problem is that police guard the graffiti area, so teams must sneak past and splat them. The goal is to try to cover the wall in your team's graffiti without being thrown in jail. If all players get thrown in jail, the game ends with the opposing team winning. REQUIREMENT: Reach Rank B+ in Splat Zones. Hero Mode The campaign mode is very different from the original game's. If you go down the street, you'll see two alleys. One leads to Spyke, and the other leads to a strange portal. Head through the portal, and you'll meet Cap'n Cuttlefish, who's in a very strange, very Greek-looking place. The Cap'n will tell you that the Octarians somehow opened a portal to the secret kingdom of Squidlantis, and want to awaken the Octo-Hydra with the Silver Flute. He'll give you the Hero Suit, your weapon, and you go through the stages to get the Crystal Hearts in order to upgrade your weapon and reach the Hydra. When you finally get there, DJ Octavio is already at the Hydra's Temple and, despite the pleas of Cap'n Cuttlefish, Agent 1, and Agent 2, he plays the flute and awakens the Hydra. After he does this, he says this to you: This makes Agent 1 snap, who tells you to pound the Hydra into oblivion. You defeat it and send DJ Octavio flying. While zooming away into who-knows-where, he screams he'll be back. Maps Retro amiibo Unlike the original game, Splatoon 2 offers players multiple amiibo to play with. While the StarGamer version has the normal amiibo used for Wii U, the 4DS has special amiibo cards similar to the one Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer uses. Compatible With Game TBA Trivia TBA Category:Splatoon series Category:StarGamer titles Category:Nintendo 4DS titles Category:Amiibo-compatible games